Just go with it
by Luuplup
Summary: She couldn't believe that someone stood her up but because of that she found him. 27Fem!R
1. First Meeting

**Edited verison**

* * *

 **Summary:** She couldn't believe that someone stood her up but because of that she found him. 27Fem!R

* * *

Sitting quietly in a small restaurant was a raven haired girl. She was dressed nicely as if she was on a date and seated at one of the many tables, table for two. She looked at her drink with disappointed and hidden anger. She stirred the drink in front of her slowly, eyes shifting outside to watch the snow.

"Um… Are you ready to order, Miss?" She looked to her right and saw the waiter looking at her. She noted the pitiful looks of the other customers.

"No. Not yet," She answered. She didn't even know why she even continued to say that. She knew he wasn't coming. The waiter nodded before walking off.

She didn't know why she stayed. Maybe it was the slightest of hope in her but that was fading at a rapid pace. She was supposed to be on a date with someone but they never showed up. She had already been waiting for more than an hour and were getting looks from the waiters and waitresses.

"How long is she going to wait?"

"I feel sorry for her."

I can hear you, she thought tearing her eyes away from the window and to her drink. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, of all people.

She noticed her waiter was about to approach her again, the door to the restaurant door jingled open. She didn't bother to look at the new person but was slightly shocked when the chair across from her scraped against the floor.

"Sorry, I was late," The person said, removing his jacket. "I was caught in traffic. I'm glad your still here."

She didn't say anything, taking the new person's look. He had spiky sienna brown hair with warm brown eyes. He was dressed in a black button up with matching slacks. He was quite handsome and a charming smile on his face(some of the other female customers blush at the sight of him).

"Um…" She was kinda speechless. She wasn't expecting someone else to show up in place of the of her supposed date.

He leaned over and waved her close. She leaned just as he spoke, "I'm Tsuna. Just go with it. Whoever asked you out is a total douchebag."

She let out a small chuckle when Tsuna pulled back.

The waiter finally came over when Tsuna and her pulled away. "Are you ready to order?"

She looked at her new companion, who gave her a charming look. "Surprise me."

She smirks and glances at the waiter. She gives him their orders, having read the menu at least eight times.

The looks from the waiters and waitresses disappear as Tsuna easily guides her into a conversation about his day. When all the looks are gone and there is no one in hearing range, he gives an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I just randomly showed up, but I couldn't just leave a girl like you alone."

"It's fine," She said. "I have a feeling you would be much better company than you know who."

Tsuna chuckled at the comment. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name."

"Reborn. Reborn Sinclair," She says. "I also didn't catch your full name."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, but all my friends call me Tsuna," Tsuna answers.

Reborn raises a brow at the name. "Japanese?"

"Yeah," Tsuna says and picks at his plate before stabbing a piece of meat and placing it in his mouth. "You have good taste."

"Of course," said Reborn just as she takes a sip of her drink.

They continue to talk for for a long while, about anything and everything. She learns that Tsuna is a student at the nearby college, which she also happens to attend. He spends most of his time in the business department while she spends more time in the literature and art department. Chances of them meeting in school was slim. She also hears of the shinanigens of his crazy friends, saying a few things about her own friends, and also about his family.

Once dinner was finished, they step out into the cold winter weather. Reborn stuffs her hands into her pockets while Tsuna slips on a pair of gloves.

The raven looks at her companion. "…I guess I'll be going..." She only takes a step when she hears him call her again.

"Wait," Tsuna says. "Can I get a number?"

Was he for real?

"I was wondering if we could… you know have a real date this time…" He scratches the back of his head with embarrassment, his cheeks turning red. "I-I… Never m-"

"Sure." Her voice silenced him, pausing him mid sentence. He stared with wide eyes at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Reborn answers. She could see excitement race through his eyes. "I… I had fun."

Tsuna just smiles and pulls his phone. Reborn copies him and exchanges a number and an email. She could see the glee on the male's face.

"So…" He starts again. "When are you free?"

She didn't think he was being real about this, she barely even knew him, but she checks her schedule anyways. "Next Sunday."

"Next Sunday? Got it," he says with a gentle smile.

They exchange goodbyes and Reborn watches as the brunet climbs onto bus. She watches the bus till it turns the corner before turning around, starting her journey home.

Halfway thru the walk, she gets a call. She expects to see the name of her new found friend, but instead it's one of her annoying friends. She wants to ignore it but if she did she would be getting a lecture again. She taps against the green call button and holds her phone against her ear.

"What, Luce?"

"Reborn!" Her friend's voice is loud but the worry tone is clear. "I was so worried. You were gone for a long time and-and…"

"Calm down. Everything went…" She paused and thought back on dinner. Her real date never showed up, instead she got Tsuna. The brunet didn't show any discomfort nor lack of interest. He seemed like he had as much as fun as she did. "...well."

"What was with that pause?" Luce asked.

Reborn kept silent. If Luce knew, she knew the other would never shut up till she got a name and a brief description. She would then tell the others, who would probably make fun of her then question her new interest.

"It went well, that's all you need to know," Reborn snapped into the phone before ending the call. She was so going to get a lecture but if Luce knew about the brunet she would get nosy.

She nuzzled her face against the collar of her jacket just as a gust of wind went by. Maybe she would see the brunet at school.


	2. First Date

**I'm back with this.**

 **There is a lot of OOC in this. I'll try my best to fix that in the future.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Tsuna's first date in a long time.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon with very few clouds and a small breeze. Tsuna was standing at the entrance to the local mall, browsing through his phone. As calm as he looked, on the inside he was frantic and screaming.

He had every right to be worried about what he wore and every right to be anxious. This was Reborn Sinclair. The smartest and most gorgeous girl in their school. Sure they were in different departments but Reborn's beauty was renowned in their school. Tsuna's has only seen the girl from afar, too much of a wimp to actually talk to her.

Now this was his chance.

He had spent at least an hour choosing clothes and spend another 30 minutes just trying them on. His housemates were starting to get annoyed and just threw him out of the house with clothes they had hastily picked. He had silently cursed at his friends before going off to the mall to meet Reborn. He arrived 30 minutes early because he was worried he would end up being late. Now he was standing around waiting for Reborn.

Thankfully, Reborn hadn't arrived yet, giving him some time to think and relax.

Winter was just around the corner so the weather was getting colder and the days seemed a little shorter. He had thought of taking Reborn to other places like an amusement park or zoo, but with the cold weather rolling in, he changed his mind. The mall wasn't as cold and at least had some heating. There were plenty of restaurants around and arcade if Reborn wasn't up for shopping.

Checking the time, it was ten minutes before twelves o'clock, their meeting time. Tsuna was feeling more and more nervous as the time got closer and closer. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Someone's here early," a voice called out, making Tsuna look to his left.

Approaching him, dressed in a simple black blouse and jeans with a white purse slung over her shoulder, was Reborn. 'She even makes casual clothes look nice,' Tsuna thought as he slightly gaped at her.

"What?" Reborn said with a smirk.

"Nothing…" Tsuna said with a blush forming on his cheeks, "...you just look very nice." He felt his face flame at the words and hung his head a little to hide it. When he peeked up to look at Reborn's face, there was a strange look on her face before Tsuna let out a nervous laugh. "Hahaha! You must be cold! Lets go sit down and have some coffee!"

He boldly grabbed her hand and guided her deeper into the mall. He was internally screaming the whole time but on the outside, he just smiled at her.

"Are you really that nervous?" Reborn said with a look.

Tsuna paused, a little surprised by the question before giving a light laugh. "Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "I haven't been on a date in a long time. Girls just never really had an interest in me."

"Really?" Reborn asked and Tsuna only nodded.

"Back in middle school and high school, I didn't have the best reputation so most people avoided me," Tsuna said with a thoughtful look. "I've never really dated a girl before. I mean I've been on a few dates they never went past the first date."

Reborn hummed at his answer.

Tsuna panicked a little when he got that response. Was he being too sentimental right now? Was that bad? He let out a nervous laugh and looked away from Reborn. 'I feel so stupid,' Tsuna thought to himself. He wallowed to himself a bit longer before Reborn said something.

"So are we getting coffee or not?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah!" Tsuan shouted, hoping to forget about his little spew, and dragged Reborn behind him. "I know the best place that sells coffee!"

The raven girl smirked at him. "Lead the way."

Tsuna smiled and guided Reborn to one of his favorite shops in the mall.

In the end, the date ended in a success. After getting coffee, they spent some time shopping for accessories and clothes, mostly Reborn did as Tsuna watched her. When they finished, Reborn came out with five bags of clothes while Tsuna had one. They had lunch at a small cafe that sold sandwiches before Tsuna guided Reborn to the arcade. Tsuna learned that Reborn was a master at crane games and could win prizes like no tomorrow, which had them carrying three extra bags with stuffed animal.

Tsuna learned that Reborn had liking for anime and manga, which surprised him a little, and reptiles. According to her, she owned a chameleon whose name was Leon.

When they parted, it was seven at night. Tsuna had walked Reborn to her bus stop and wrapped the scarf he had bought around her neck. He gave her a cheeky smile and patted her on the head.

"I had a lot of fun," Tsuna said. "We should go again sometime."

"We should," Reborn answered. She buried her nose deeper into the scarf as a cold gust of wind came by.

"I was thinking the aquamarine next time," Tsuna continued. "Hopefully, it'll be more fun looking at clothes." He laughed a little at the end and looked at Reborn.

The raven looked at him with a small smile.

At the same time, the bus pulled up to them. Reborn said one last goodbye to Tsuna before climbing onto the bus. The doors to the bus closed and Tsuna watched the vehicle move down the street. There was a moment of silence from Tsuna before brunet threw his arms up with a cheer, surprising people who were passing by.

His hands fell to his sides as a giddy smile appeared on his face. 'She said she would go again,' Tsuna thought to himself before running down the street with a smile.


End file.
